After The Full Moon
by lordsexington
Summary: Remus has just finished going through his change and he has finally returned to normal. Sirius was waiting for this, he finds Remus irresistible after the change, smut ensues. J.K. Rowling Owns


Remus was panting in the room next to Sirius, he could hear him. The sun had just risen over the horizon and the terrible night of the full moon was over. Sirius had dug his claws into his arms to keep himself from going to his love when he had heard him howling in agony at the transformation.

Sirius jumped from the bed and raced to his lover's room pulling it open smiling at seeing a tired, but otherwise fine Lupin waiting for him to unlock the door. Remus was of course naked and sweaty from the change and Sirius felt his cock harden at the sight of Lupin in the middle of the room looking as if he had been thoroughly fucked.

Remus raised his head from the floor to look at Sirius standing in the doorway, he knew what the sight of him like this would do to the animagus and he enjoyed the thought that his body alone could have this effect on Sirius.

"Sirius," Lupin said with a knowing smile.

Sirius dragged his eyes from ogling Lupin's package to look him in the eyes.

"Yes," Sirius inquired attempting to seem dignified and not like the horny animagus-prepared to take advantage of his werewolf lover shortly after his finished change-that he was.

Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius's voice, deep with arousal. He wondered how long it would take for Sirius to snap and jump him, Remus decided to find out.

Lupin stretched his muscles and let out a moan as the kinks worked themselves out. Writhing on the floor and spreading his legs as he was, he wasn't surprised when Sirius's jean-clad arse settled on top of him in a straddle position.

Sirius was pretty sure Remus was playing with him, he also was pretty sure he could do nothing to help the erection he obtained watching Lupin rolling around the floor stretching and moaning.

"If you wish to continue your little show, you may but if you do you must be willing to accept the consequences that such actions carry," Sirius said in growl dropping his mouth to kiss Lupin.

"Oh, I believe I'm more than willing to accept the fee for these actions," Lupin whispered against Sirius's lips when he pulled back from kissing him.

"Are you sure," Sirius teased and Remus answered by rolling his hips wantonly under the turned on animagus, Sirius groaned in answer and pulled his shirt over his head pressing his hips firmly into Lupin's so he could feel Sirius's desire.

Lupin pushed Sirius over onto his back and hovered over him working at his jeans and urging Sirius to lift his legs so Lupin could pull them off. Sirius reached up pulling Lupin down flush against him on the hardwood floor and kissed him hard. Lupin moaned into Sirius's mouth and Sirius used the opening to insert his tongue, tangling his own with Lupin's.

Sirius sighed happily at Lupin's dark musky taste; he always tasted even better right after a transformation or sex. Lupin's smaller hips fell between Sirius's larger ones and they were grinding together on the floor kissing heatedly, tongues battle each other's for supremacy.

Sirius wrapped his legs around Lupin and rolled over until Lupin was on his back pressed into the ground. Sirius trailed his hand down Remus's body and smiled when Remus gasped in pleasure as Sirius had just reached his erection and squeezed firmly.

Sirius cast Lupin a sly glance before ducking down to take Remus into his mouth.

"Sirius," Lupis gasped out as his head dropped back on a moan.

Sirius was lapping at the underside of Lupin's head before he sucked Lupin's cock deeper into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and applying a generous suction on the withdrawal.

Remus was groaning beneath Sirius's steady attentions and nearly came when he felt Sirius scrape his teeth over his sensitive head.

"Oh god Sirius you have to stop, I won't last much longer." Lupin gasped not really wanting Sirius to stop, but not wanting to come until Sirius had come either.

Sirius gave Lupin's cock on last hard suck before letting Lupin's member fall from his mouth with a soft pop. Remus growled, lunging at Sirius and pinning him to the floor, using his left over werewolf strength to flip Sirius over and force him onto his knees. Lupin muttered a wand less lubrication spell to prepare Sirius for his throbbing cock and then positioned himself at Sirius's entrance.

Sirius gasped when Lupin bumped against his entrance his muscles tight with anticipation. Finally Lupin was pushing forward and in slowly and Sirius whimpered as Lupin breached the first ring of muscle protecting him stretching him impossibly wide. Sirius forced himself to relax knowing that as soon as he did it would feel as amazing as before when Lupin and he had made love. Lupin finished pushing himself all the way inside Sirius and Sirius moaned Lupin's name when Lupin bumped against his prostate.

Lupin took his moaned name as the signal to start moving which was good because he wasn't sure how long he could last today, fresh from the change and buried deep in Sirius's warm ass. Lupin's fingertips bit hard into the flesh of Sirius's hips as he drove himself inside of Sirius over and over.

"Merlin, Sirius, you have no clue how good you feel do you?" Lupin asked on a moan picking up his pace and hearing the satisfying slap of skin against skin every time he pounded into Sirius.

Sirius's arms trembled and he was panting, hearing the raw lust in Lupin's voice had nearly done him in and his cock trembled with it's need for release between his legs. As if Lupin had heard this thought he reached down between Sirius's legs and grasped his erection, stroking quickly, to bring Sirius to orgasm.

"Come on baby, come for me," Remus whispered harshly snapping his hips forward to hit Sirius's prostate every time.

"Nhhh, Remus," Sirius moaned and wiggled his hips to fight back against Remus's order.

Remus's breath caught in his throat at the pleasure of Sirius's wiggling hips and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, he sped up his pounding against Sirius's prostate and the hand stroking Sirius's cock underneath them.

"Remus," Sirius gasped as he came coating the floor beneath him and Lupin's hand. Sirius's inner muscles became even tighter than before, squeezing in the rhythm of Sirius's shudders, Lupin found himself shouting Sirius's name and burying himself to the hilt as he came hard inside of Sirius.

Sirius collapsed first, landing in his come. Lupin had the decency to pull out of Sirius and shift to the right falling on his side and rolling Sirius with him. Remus slid down Sirius's body and licked Sirius's come off of his hands and Sirius's stomach while Sirius watched and shuddered with the after effects of his orgasm.


End file.
